


Natsu and The Sea Witch

by DylanBunn



Category: Fairy Tail, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Fairy Tail Spoilers, Gen, Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanBunn/pseuds/DylanBunn
Summary: When Natsu finds himself far from home and his friends...can he get back to his own world while helping out a Sea Witch named Wadanohara from doom?!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Samekichi & Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Kudos: 2





	1. Far From Home

Natsu Dragneel a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild is walking back with his friends Lucy, Gray, and Happy after beating Zeref. "Your right arm is seriously injured." Happy comments Natsu did burned up his right arm. "I burned up just a bit too much." Natsu says rubbing the back of his own head. "It'll be fine once Wendy fixes it up later." He says Wendy can just heal up that arm good. "I can see the guild from here." Gray said seemingly getting close to the guild. "Even though i just saw it a bit ago, it feels really nostalgic." Natsu comments. "...It's finally over." Lucy says "I'm gonna want to just stay in my room for a while. To read the books i need to read and write that manuscript i need to write." She adds. "I need to properly apologize to Juvia." Gray says After that whole fight to the death they had. "Once it calms down I'll want to go on another adventure." Lucy says. "That'd be nice." Gray comments. "I wanna go too!" Happy adds. "An adventure to find Aquarius key." Lucy says "Aye! I love fish!" Happy says. "Huh? She's only half fish, y'know!!!" Gray says "A mermaid." Lucy says. "Speaking of witch, do you have anything you want to do once this battle is over?" Lucy asked Happy. "Aye! Shall we announce it? Natsuu~" Happy says as the three turn around to see if Natsu was there to answer and Natsu was gone. 

Like he just was not there anymore! No trace of him was there. "Huh? Natsu where did you..." Happy looks around trying to find Natsu. "Hey...Stop playing dumb pranks!" Gray was hopping it was just one of Natsu's dumb pranks he pulls but no he was not coming out. ".....Why." Lucy start break...Natsu was going to die by the hands of Zeref but Thanks to Lucy she rewrote the E.N.D and made it so Natsu didn't die but now. "Even though we rewrote it..." Lucy broke down crying..."Why...!!!" She screamed just wanting to know why...why did Natsu just up and went?!  
"Natsu? Where..."   
"I don't believe it...."  
"NATSUUUUU!!!!!" That screamed echoed threw out the world Natsu was just gone where you might ask? Well this is the story.  
  
  
  


  
"Uggggh..." Natsu felt light headed all he remembered was that he was with his friends on there way back to the guild and then poof! He wasn't with them any more. "...H-Huh?" Natsu looked around where he was at all he could see out for miles was a blue sea. "Where....?" He never seen the sea this calm in fact he doesn't see any land Natsu looks down and sees he is on a boat. "...A boat..?" He gets sick like as soon as he says that he hates motion sickness "Blah..." Natsu says. He looks over to his right and sees "What is that?" Natsu says to himself he could see a gate something he has never seen before it looked Japanese. "...Where ever this is?...this is not home..." Natsu said to himself...just then he heared a voice. "U-Um! St-Stop that! That's not nice! Please!!" Natsu hears...a girl's voice? It was coming from down there. Natsu peers over the side of the boat and sees a weird sight. "Stop it! That's Enough! Please everyone!" A small girl wearing a white sailor uniform? 'What the...?' Natsu was confused he could see the girl has pointed ears? "Wadda, what are you doin', huh?! He's the bad guy!" Yelled the humanoid seagull. "B-But..." The girl started to say "Hmph! I see...you're just as soft as ever, Wadanohara." Natsu guesses that is her name 'Wadanohara?' He thought to himself as he watches on and sees a humanoid shark who beated up badly to the point he was dripping blood from his face 'J-Jezz...' Natsu thought. "Yikes! He's a tough one." The seagull says. "Samekichi! Are you okay?!" Wadanohara says trying to go over to Samekichi. "Stay the hell away from me!!" Samekichi yelled witch made Wada stop. "The Sea doesn't need you around anymore...so turn around and go back where you came from!" The shark said Jeez Natsu was reminded of Gray with this shark fellow..."Samekichi." Wadanohara says just then a humanoid octopus stand in front of Wada.

  
  
Natsu could tell this guy wants to make sure Kichi doesn't touch Wada at all. ".....Tch." Samekichi says before turning away from Wada and leaving. "Samekichi, Wait!" Wada try's to get Kichi back over there but he was already gone. "No, Wadda! Think! Remember what he did...!" That gets Natsu confused. 'Huh?' He thinks "But...I just..." Wada starts to say "Wadanohara. He is no longer your familiar. He is a traitor who has turned his back on this kingdom." The octopus says witch makes Natsu shocked to the bone...'Eh...?' Natsu steeps back from the side of the boat and sits down on the floor of the boat 'T-Traitor? F-Familiar?!' Natsu was so lost Familiar he didn't know what that was and this shark guy is a traitor?! He quickly gets back over to the side of the boat to look out.

  
  


He could see the girl didn't like hearing those words in fact she was holding what seemed to be a bag? Natsu didn't know what was in the bag but Natsu had to help her! Yeah he is worried for his friends but he dose not like it when a girl is sad! "I'm sorry, everyone. I was...just a little surprised...that's all. Let's go, okay?" Wada says as she starts walking away from them...'I have to keep it together...because this sea needs me, and my magic.' Wada thinks to herself. "C'mon Let's go! It's time to go home...to our sea kingdo-!" Just then as she was talking she hear a sound of a thud. "...Huh?" She turned around and so did her three familiars and found Natsu had fallen from the boat side and was now on the ground of the sea kingdom gate. "Ugggh...Gotta not do that....Huh?" Natsu looks over to see the four all looking at him confused. "U-Um Wada?" Memoca said to Wada. "Who is that guy?" Wada shakes her head..."I-I don't know..." Wada was confused was someone else on the boat while they weren't looking?  
"Wada i can beat the guy up for yo-"  
"NO NO IT'S OK NO MORE OF THAT TODAY!" Wada says to Fukami to witch he sighs as The Sea Witch goes over to Natsu. "A-Are you...?" Once Wada a good look at him...she was shocked!

Natsu looked really hurt from that fight with Zeref what with the right arm being burned and all. "Y-You are serious hurt!!" Wada says as she then uses her healing magic to heal Natsu..."H-Huh?" Natsu looks at himself he looked like he never got hurt at all! Sure his clothes were still damaged but he didn't care. "Alright!" Natsu stands up. "Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail is back in action!!" He says...witch he looks at the four again they looked even more confused.  
"Natsu?"  
"Dragneel?"  
"Fairy Tail?" Said Wada, Dolphi, and Memoca...as Fukami just sighs in confusion...oh boy this was going to be a adventure for Natsu...he hopes his friends can wait for him...'Sorry...you all with just have to wait for me...i will be home soon!' Natsu thinks to himself. Our Natsu didn't know at the time thou this was going to be one crazy adventure something he is never going to forget.


	2. A Town Under The Sea

"Maaan...How far 'til we get to the bottom? Are we there yet?" Memoca said as the three familiars were swimming down to the bottom while Natsu was on Wada's anchor witch was riding both Wada and Natsu down to the town "I'm boooooored!" Memoca said as she had an idea to tickle Dolphi.   
"Coochie, Choochie, Coo~!"   
"Eep! Memoca, St-Stop! That tickles! Aha ha!" It was working to say the least. "We're almost there, everyone." Wada says to the three familiar's "Umizoko Town, Straight ahead!" Yeah they were almost there witch was good because Natsu was getting sick from riding down to the bottom of the sea on Wada's Anchor "Thank god!" is all Natsu could say.

"And here we are!" Wada touches down her ancor to the sea floor aka the town. Natsu getting off the thing first before Wada down to sit down and try to relax his body. "Oh thank god!" Natsu says "Whew! Finally. Hey, I'm hungry!" Memoca said "Of course you are." Fukami says as just then.   
"Oh look! It's Wadanohara!"  
"You're right. It is her!"  
"She came home!"   
"Wadanohara!" A ton of random people from the sea town all came up to her to welcome her home. "Hi, everyone! I'm back!" Wada says to them. "Wadda suuuuuure is popular, huh?" Memoca said. 'Jeez everyone missed her...she must be really popular.' Natsu thinks to himself. "Are you going to leave again?" One of the random people asked. "Nope! I'm going to stay here in the sea for a while." Wada says as then she looked her three familar's and Natsu. "Oh! Memoca, why don't you, Fukami, and Dolphi go on ahead home? I wanna show Natsu here around the place!" Wada says "This will also be a great chance to say hello to everyone too!" Wada adds. "Aww, seriously? You could just do that latter you know....Whatever. Just don't stay out too late, okay?" Memoca says as Wada nods. "Okay!" Wada then grabs Natsu by the arm and drags him off into the town. "All right, first we are going to--" BOOF. Just then she ran into someone fluffy. "Huh?" Wada looks up to see it's Pulmo! "My, My! Why, hello there! It's me, Pulmo~!" Pulmo says. "Oh, Pulmo-san! Hello!" Wada says as there was someone else with Pulmo aka Aom! "Wadanohara...you're home now? And you..." Aom looks to see the dragged Natsu. "Brought a friend along?" She is a bit confused as to who this random guy was.

"Hi, Aom-chan! Hehe...Yep! I just got back and this is Natsu Dragneel he said he is a mage!" Wada says propping Natsu to stand up. "Nice to meet you!" Natsu says well at least he is nice although a bit weird looking what with the scar witch Wada's magic could heal and the Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder oh and that mark on his chest from when Zeref put his hand threw him. "...Anyways It's good to see you Wada. It must've been really hard to travel so far away." Aom said to Wada "Hmm. Not really. We traveled by boat, so it wasn't bad at all." Wada says so that explains the boat Natsu was on. "Did you have a safe trip? You didn't have any trouble on the way home, Did you, Wadanohara?" Pulmo asked Wada as she remembers the whole thing that happened with Kichi at the gate. "N-No, Not that i can think of..." She lied witch Pulmo buys "Oh, well that's good." Pulmo said "Don't push yourself too hard, Wadanohara. It's not good for you." Aom said "I...I don't think i have been...?" Wada said.

Pulmo then holds Wada from behind. "Oooh, You're so lucky! I wish i could travel outside the sea, too~!" She said. "Jellyfish can't leave the sea." Both Natsu and Aom said. "I'd have a lovely day at the beach..." Pulmo says as then Aom uses her claw arms on Pulmo. "Wadanohara didn't just leave for fun. Remember?" Aom said "And Beisdes, if you had all done your jobs right, this kingdom wouldn't have gotten so messed up..." Aom adds as Natsu got confused at Aom's words. 'The kingdom got messed up?' He thought to himself. "Oh yeah! How are things? Everything okay?" Wada asked Aom. "Yeah mostly. For now anyway." Aom said "It's better than it was, at least." Pulmo adds. "I see, well that's good to hear." Wada says.

"Hmph...! You lot rely way too much on Wadanohara anyway." Aom says. "My, My! Such harsh words from you today, Aom. But, you know, Wadanohara is very very veeeeeeery important to this sea, remember?" Pulmo said as Aom says nothing to that. Wada noices something in Pulmo's dress. "Oh goodness me, i completely forgot." Pulmo said as she pulls out the hurt Tarako. "It's Tarako-chan?!" Wada said. "I gave it a good smack on the head earlier...and it started crying. I guess it must've fallen asleep that way." Aom said. "That it did. Can you use a little magic? Please?" Pulmo asked Wada. "O-Of course!!" Wada says and with a pop she uses her healing magic on Tarako. "There we go! All better now!" Wada said. "Buu...? My head it doesn't hurt?" Tarako said as it looks up to see Wada is holding him. "Good morning, Tarako-chan!" Wada said. "It...It's Wadanohara!! Yaaay~!!" Well seems this octo is glad to see Wada.

"Welcome back! I'm so happy to see you!" Tarako said. "Hee Hee! I'm home!" Wada said. "To celebrate our renewed friendship, have an otco-kiss! Chu!" Tarako is stopped by Aom's claw arms. "Wadanohara is tired from her long trip. No otco-kisses." Aom said. "Eheh...A-Anyway, I'm glad that everyone in Umizoko town looks happy...ish." Wada says. "Huh? Yeah, i guess they are." Aom says. "Aha Ha Ha! Well now, i suppose i had better get back to the castle, bye-bye! Oh, and you'll probably be summoned latter, too, okay?" Pulmo said as she leaves. "Okay! Thank you!" Wada said waving as Pulmo left. "Sheesh...Hm? Come to think of it, aren't the others with you?" Aom said. "No, I told them to go on ahead home without me." Wada said as just then Memoca's voice is heard. "Wadda~!! You were takin' forever, so we came to getcha~!" Memoca said bring along Fukami and Dolphi too. "Yaaay! Everyone came back!" Tarako says moving moving over to Memoca. "Huh? Oh...it's you." Memoca said. "To celebrate our renewed firendship, have an otco-kiss! Chu!" Tarako said as he then Zwoom he gets over to Fukami who swat's Tarako in one hit. "BWAAAAH! WAAAAH!" Seems Fukami Swat at Tarako good. "F-Fukami! How could you?! It's not nice to hit people like that!!" Wada said holding the hurt Tarako. "Some people are just hopeless." Aom said. 'Jeez Fukami really dose remind me of Gray and Erza if they had a love child...' Natsu thinks to himself. 

Meanwhile in the Sea Kingdom aka Uomi's place. A humanoid oarfish is walking to someone to talk about the recent news. "Hime-sama." She said. "It seems Wadanohara has returned...and she brought along someone not from around here." She reported "I dispatched scouting soldiers...but they reported no disturbances on the surface." She adds Hime is saying nothing but the fish on top of her dose say something. "Someone not from around here?" It says. "Yes...from what we were told this person is named Natsu they come from a place called Fairy Tail...there was a mark on his right shoulder and it is said he is a mage." The oarfish said. "....Fairy Tail....seems things won't go all as planned as we thought." The fish says.

**Author's Note:**

> //Yeah this is by fair the most weirdest one i have written but i wanted to do something fun while doing the other three Gintama crossover fanfics and i thought what about something about Fairy Tail? I have not done that yet! So here it is! Hope you all like this weird tale!


End file.
